


Adonai

by centrefolds



Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Примечание: вдохновлено композицией Lord Of The Lost "Adonai"





	Adonai

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: вдохновлено композицией Lord Of The Lost "Adonai"

Золото и лазурь это цвета Неба. Казалось бы, должно быть больше белого, но он только заполняет пустые места. Неудачно. Выглядит как пустота. Здесь нет чёрного, зеленого или красного, даже кровь лазурная, ее совсем не видно на фоне неба. Снизу кажется, будто они белые, но все совсем не так.

Когда-то я родился, там, где облака и молнии белые, чёрную землю покрывает зелёная трава и цветы... в том мире было невероятно красиво, но, почему-то, мы все думали, что небеса это воистину райский уголок. Мы мыслили словами, идеями, категориями. Рассуждали о грехах и прощении, правильном и ложном, стыдились и стремились, но все прошло.

Я смотрел на Небеса и жаждал откровений. Я был юным, пылким идеалистом. Все, что случалось со мной, казалось, вело к одной цели - служению истинному Богу. Сначала я помогал при нашей местной общине. Выносил остатки жертвенных животных, чистил алтарь, прислуживал... Потом мой энтузиазм заметили и отправили к Пророчице узнать будущее и найти свое предназначение. До сих пор помню запах фимиама в том городе. Я был там, был среди них, среди тех, кто стоят в бесконечной очереди на пыльной улице под палящим солнцем день за днем, пока не дождался. Меня приняли на третий день... Пророчица впервые прозрела. Настолько ясным было то, что меня ждет. "Смерть богам"-, так она сказала. И, испугавшись своих слов заплакала. Сначала я не понял, меня связали и спрятали, пытали и жгли, топили и молились, пока не начали молиться на меня. Первым был мой надзиратель. Его пугали мои глаза. Лазурные, как небо, как кровь богов. Ко мне начали тянуть руки из других камер, когда я проходил мимо. Когда началось восстание, меня несли на руках, как икону. Я даже не знал, против чего мы восстаем. Все, что я хотел - нести свет моего бога. Бога... Бога, который создал нас, который принял нас, который баюкал нас и окружал невидимой защитой, когда мы страдали. Бог помог нам и поднял на вершину власти. У меня были генералы и военноначальники, советники и наместники, но суд всегда был моим, потому что только Бог может судить истинно и справедливо. Кровь изменников и неверных лилась рекой везде, где бы мы не проходили. Крестьяне открывали нам ворота своих городов и жизней, склоняясь перед Богом. Перед моим Богом. Они склонялись предо мной... Приводили своих дочерей и сыновей, иногда совсем детей, чтобы я освятил их. Мои глаза писали во всех алтарях, во всех ратушах, домах, исповедальнях. Глаза Бога. Цвета небесной лазури.

Мои войска двигались через всю страну, легко, как раскаленный нож в масле. И мы пришли к краю мира. По легендам за ним жили Боги и только Истинные могли туда войти. Бесконечный водопад и туман, вот что такое край мира. И я пошел... Тысячи за моей спиной, сколько их было?.. Я не оборачивался, только слышал их крики, бесконечное эхо их криков сопровождало меня, пока я шел по воде и туману. И туман стал золотым и синим, как сами Небеса.

Кажется, даже Боги испугались, когда я пришел к ним. Они застыли, как истуканы на площади. Открыли рты, как клоуны на рынке. Выпучили глаза, как те, кому я их выдавливал. И я сделал это. Сделал то, что мне предначертано. Голыми руками я рвал их на части, разбрызгивая лазурную кровь и ломая золотистые кости. Я смотрел в их глаза, но не видел в них цвета. Только пустоту. Они были такими слабыми, изнеженными постоянным довольством. Недостойными. Неверными. И Я был безжалостен во Имя Свое.

Пройдя сквозь, Эдем Я вернулся к другом краю Своей земли. Вместе со Мной взошло солнце.


End file.
